Egg
An egg is the first stage of a dragon's life cycle. After a suitable amount of time, and views, eggs will break open and turn into hatchlings. Eggs can be stolen from the cave (also known as Cave Born or CB), or from the Abandoned Page (AP). Eggs displayed in cave show a mystery egg icon, although their identity can be determined by the description. Other ways of obtaining eggs are from trading with other users, breeding your own dragons, and from special BSA abilities. When breeding, if a multiclutch is produced (such as during holidays), only one egg may be kept, with others being released to the Abandoned Page. Eggs caught from the cave cannot be abandoned or teleported until 5 hours after they are caught; bred eggs or eggs caught from the AP can be abandoned or teleported immediately. Bred eggs will also hatch faster if they and their parents belong to the same user: Users are limited to the amount of eggs that can hold at any given time, determined by the trophy badge of that user. A maximum of 8 egg slots is awarded with the Platinum trophy. User terms "egglocked" and "scroll-locked" refer to a scroll that cannot pick up any further eggs, until those eggs are hatched or dropped to the AP. A further "growth lock" occurs when the scroll exceeds the total number of growing eggs and hatchlings combined. Current totals can be viewed by clicking the trophy badge. Special Breeds Several dragons cannot be obtained as eggs besides through special means. Vampire eggs can only be obtained through their unique "Bite" Breed Specific Action, Guardian of Nature eggs can only be obtained through the "Summon" BSA, and Neglected Dragon eggs can only be obtained through a special creation process. Sinomorph Dragons do not have an egg stage, as they are obtained as adults. Actions & Uses Eggs are often used for Neglected experiments, which are the act of attempting to "turn" an egg into a Neglected Dragon. Eggs can also be bitten by Vampire Dragons, incubated by Red Dragons, gender-influenced by Pink Dragons, warded by White Dragons, and abandoned (this last feature has no chance of failure). You have the following Actions you can perform on your egg which are accessed from the Actions menu: Kill: This kills the egg, turning its sprite into a jagged bottom portion of an egg shell. You may kill five eggs/hatchlings/adults before you must wait two weeks for the action to be available again. Sometimes, if an egg has collected sufficient stats to hatch but hasn't reached the 4-day mark to hatch, using Kill may hatch the egg instead, an action called forcing. This may, however, kill the egg as normal, and even if a hatchling is successfully forced, it may flee, putting it on the Abandoned Page. If an egg is killed, the following message is shown (to other viewers) on its view page: "Unfortunately this egg has been killed." Abandon: This abandons your egg, sending it to the Abandoned Page where other people can claim it for themselves. Hide: Also known as fogging. This surrounds your egg in a blanket of fog, preventing it from receiving views, unique views and clicks and completely isolates it from the outside world. However, the time on your egg's life will still decrease with this option turned on. You can use this option to help cure your dragon from sickness. Growth As an egg gets views, unique views, and clicks, it will eventually hatch and turn into a hatchling, but this can only happen if its death timer falls to at least 4 days while having sufficient views. You have 7 days in which to collect enough views for your egg; for more information on raising your dragon, see this article. The time at which an egg or hatchling will die is called the Time of Death (ToD). If an egg receives too many views in a short amount of time, it will become sick, and it may die if you continue to allow it to be viewed. This sickness can be cured by hiding the egg for a specific period of time. Usually 24 hours is recommended, although shorter healing times have often been reported. If an egg dies of sickness, the following message is shown (to other viewers) on the egg's view page: "Unfortunately this egg has died of sickness." Sickness on an egg is generally referred to as "softshell" due to the description that appears on the egg when it is sick. Eggs are more susceptible to sickness in their first 24 hours of life; it is recommended that eggs, especially important ones, be hidden and stay off Click Sites and other places until they are at least a day old. When it is close to hatching, the egg will visually display cracks on it. These cracks will gradually become larger and later turn into a gaping hole when the dragon is nearly ready to hatch. There are 6 stages of an egg hatching: the first (0) stage is the regular egg sprite, and the last (5th) stage is when the egg has a gaping hole. Some eggs are given custom cracking sequences, such as those of Paper Dragons, Magma Dragons and Gemshard Dragons. Eggs cannot be frozen, named, or described. Leetle Trees are technically listed as eggs, although they remain permanently frozen on the user's scroll as they are. There are also several Fake Eggs that have appeared over time through gag events, though neither Leetle Trees nor Fake Eggs will hatch. Egg Sequences When an egg is hatching, it displays a cracking sequence. Most eggs follow the same cracking sequence, but some eggs have unique cracking sequences, such as some of the ones listed below. Every egg cracking sequence has 5 stages of cracks, gradually getting bigger until a hole forms. Category:Cave Articles Category:Dragon Stages Category:Introduction